


Lighter Shade Of Black

by krazieLeylines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KANAYA: What Ever Happened To Your Concern For Terezi And Gamzee<br/>KANAYA: Were All My Lessons In Auspisticism For Nothing??<br/>ROSE: I tried!<br/>ROSE: I tried, Kakaka.<br/>ROSE: But aushitspitschism... or whatever...<br/>ROSE: Is's<br/>ROSE: It sactually REALLY HARD! </p><p>The tale of the failed romance that was Gamzee♣Rose♣Terezi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighter Shade Of Black

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily based off of the fanmix [Seperation of Church and State](http://8tracks.com/krazieleylines/untitled-mix-2/edit). Each chapter is based off of one song. This chapter's song is [Stone Cold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WukfC-6Gpc) by Rainbow

GAMZEE MAKARA

There were many disadvantages to using the ventilation shafts to move around the meteor. For one, you were tall and gangly and your horns were always scraping against the metal and making this sound like nails against a chalkboard that always left you somewhat… not queasy, exactly, but definitely unsettled. They were also crawling with all sorts of creepy-crawlies, which wasn’t entirely a problem. You were fond of the beetles, sure, and the flies and moths were small nuisances. It was the spiders that made you want to turn yourself inside-out in order to escape them. It’s nothing rational; you’re sure none of them are poisonous. And it’s not like you could die if they bit you, either. It’s something about the way they move. Yeesh! You gave yourself the shivers just thinking about it.

The worst part about the vents, though, was probably the temperature… or, rather, the total lack thereof. It was like trying to crawl through narrow tunnels of ice, and god forbid someone turn the ac on, and your fangs were usually chattering your whole skull. It sure didn’t help that you had hardly any body heat to call your own, and unlike the sea-dwellers who were used to living at the frigid ocean floor, you were entirely unaccustomed to spending most of your hours somewhere that wasn’t on the warm beach or the smoldering heat of Karkat’s land of pulse and haze. 

Still, getting frostbite in your nook was a better alternative than being sliced and diced by Kanaya’s chainsaw, so you braved out the cold.

A smell wafted through the air as you were on your way to the protein block to grab yourself some grub, reminding you of another great grievance in your life. You were sure that the thermal hull would have been unguarded at this hour of night, but you suppose your black beau decided it was time for a midnight snack. You were careful not to make a sound as you crept up to catch a glimpse of her. 

There she was, the object of your most pitch affections. Her hands and mouth were stained with the slop in her sloppy joe. Your top lip curled back of its own volition. You didn’t have the patience to mess with her tonight. You hadn’t eaten yet today, and Karkat had been busy chatting Kanaya’s ear off, or something, you don’t even know what the mother fuck he was up to, but he didn’t even cross your path once, not even for a quick pap or two, and the rumbling stomach and voices mixed up a nasty whirlwind of foul mood deep in you.

Just as you made the decision to settle down with your chin pillowed on your crossed arms, Terezi’s blind and strangely shadeless gaze turns straight to you, and you know you weren’t going to be able to backpedal out of this one… quite literally, too. Shifting your position to the opposite direction in these vents was pretty much impossible, even for a bendy motherfucker like yourself.

“Well hello there, ugly felon.” Always with these stupid nicknames for you. Like Terezi had any room to talk herself, going out LARPing with Vriska as a kid and taking the lives of who even knew how many trolls. But Terezi didn’t see shit like that, no, she saw things in terms of black and white, and she was full on black as black could be for you, and there was no convincing her feelings otherwise. “I suspected you meant to sneak up on me unawares, but it appears that your protein sack had different plans. I can hear it’s grumbling echo off the vent walls.”

Damn your stomach. Now that you’ve been spotted, you have no hope of escaping her smell-vision. She is simply too good at sniffing people out. Besides, her sloppy joe looks tantalizing. You’ve never wanted your mouth around meat so bad in your life, and that includes your early adolescence mooning over Tavros. In an instant, you’ve flash-stepped to a spot a couple of feet in front of her.

“I just want a mother fuckin’ sandwich,” you state thinly, “And I sure as hell ain’t gonna fight and fuck you for it.”

It’s time for her lip to curl in disgust. “On a full stomach? Yeah, like that’s happening.”

“Well, bitchtits, my night just got a fuckton better,” you spit coldly, “Now stand out of the way, sister. I don’t need you snorting your rancid ice breath down my spine while I’m all in the middle of making myself my first meal of the day.” You step forward, but Terezi doesn’t even budge. The bitch just takes a large bite, and leans her elbow against the fridge door. You think she’s been waiting for you.

Your stomach rumbles again, but you ignore it for now. If Terezi won’t let you eat without playing her dumb games, then what the hell, you’ll play.

“What do you want, baby girl? Want to play another game of cops and robbers? Put me on trial and put me on a leash for whoever wakes up first next morning to find? Talk me to death until you can somehow sneak some ungodly hot spice to be making me scream myself bloody?” You hate her games, you hate how she makes you feel like you’re the most vile specimen to ever have the misfortune to survive the brooding caverns. If you ever actually went through the brooding caverns. Damn ectobiology.

To your surprise, that shark grin you hate doesn’t even appear, not even for a second. “What?” You ask, suddenly unnerved by her weird behavior, “Get in a fight with the matesprit?”

“No.” The word was like ice, and against your better judgment, a cold chill passes down your back.

Before you can ask “What then”, Terezi folds her arms tightly across her chest like she’s trying to give you the cold shoulder. “I was just thinking,” Terezi says, “You and I don’t make any sense. I tried to think of one good reason for us to be together. If I went back in time and told past Terezi she’d one day make a kismesis out of cowardly, stupid Gamzee Makara, she’d probably slap me. I would slap me. But that’d be dumb, so I’m just going to slap you.”

And slap you she does. It squelches, and leaves sloppy meatstuff on your face. 

Your reaction is justified enough, you think, as you snarl and swipe your claws towards her face, but it was all too predictable, and she catches your wrist. Her fingers are so slick and sticky, and it’s gross because it actually makes you _hungrier_.

“But then I realized something,” Terezi says, digging her nails into your skin any time you try to pull your wrist free. You think about punching her, but that would snowball into something else for sure, and you really, really want to eat. “You’re not that guy anymore. I doubt you ever were. I thought I knew you, but the guy I knew would never be a good kismesis for even the most useless of trolls. There have been so many changes to you since there. Or maybe those were all just lies. Maybe this is the guy you were all along: foul, bitter, nasty and irredeemable down to the frozen pits of your nonexistent soul.”

Punching her suddenly sounds more appealing than eating. You even clench your hand into a fist. One breath, two. You remember your objective. “I think you are damn well tired drunk. Your pan isn’t supposed to be functioning so hard at this hour. Give your clever girl facade a break and catch some mother fuckin’ wicked z’s.”

Your words are spoken calmly, rationally, and you notice that they sting her even deeper than usual, probably because of it. Because you’re not always as crazy as she likes to make believe.

She punches you. You punch back. Somewhere in between those two things happening her arm ends up around your waist, and you grab a fistful of her hair to pull her in for a toothy kiss. You literally eat off of her face, and it’s the most disgusting thing you’ve ever done, and you’re okay with that.

Sometimes you don’t want to just be okay, though. Sometimes okay isn’t always enough. Sometimes you think you’re supposed to love to hate Terezi, but you don’t.

Hating her is a pain. She doesn’t even let you eat until after she bites your tongue. Twice.

Swallowing chunks of sloppy joe and bun without chewing, you find, leads to a belly ache that keeps you awake and in agony until early morning. Karkat isn’t in the horn pile, and you decide against looking for him with your protein sack rebelling against you with each step. Meanwhile, Terezi gets to return to a warm bed, curled up against her matesprit’s chest.


End file.
